Surat
by petrichorian
Summary: Kumpulan kalimat yang dirangkai demi kata ini tak berarti apa-apa, tak lebih dari benda mati yang tak bisa mengalahkan rinduku kepada sukmamu. Tapi ikatan tak terlihat itu selalu membawaku lebih dekat, menarik dan memaksa sampai aku terus berjuang dan bertahan. NaruSasu [Uzumaki Naruto x Uchiha Sasuke]. AU. Untuk Fujoshi Independence Day #7.


**_"_ Surat"**

oleh petrichorian

dibuat untuk Fujoshi Independence Day #7

 **Naruto and all of its character is not mine**

 **This is a slash fanfiction, don't like don't read.**

* * *

"Absence is to love what wind is to fire; it extinguishes the small, it inflames the great."  
― Roger de Bussy-Rabutin

* * *

 ** _1 November, 1924_**

 _Hai, Sasuke._

 _Aku harap suratku ini sampai ke tempatmu secepatnya. Kau tahu sendiri betapa repotnya urusan mengirim dan menerima pesan disini. Kemarin aku dengar kalau surat Shikamaru baru sampai kepada keluarganya setelah satu bulan dikirim._

 _Apa kabarmu?_

 _Baik-baik saja?_

 _Tanah asing ini ternyata tak seburuk yang aku kira. Setelah hampir satu bulan berada disini, prajurit-prajurit yang dulu banyak omong sekarang bisa bergurau dengan mudahnya. Si jenderal mesum itu (tolong jangan laporkan aku) juga semakin menjadi tiap hari, keluar masuk tempat wanita penghibur sambil mengajak anak buahnya yang tak kuat iman._

 _Tapi tenang saja, di hatiku hanya ada kau._

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya, kemudian menggaruk kepalanya sendiri yang tidak gatal. Untuk beberapa detik, lengannya berhenti bergerak.

"Pasti ia menganggap kalimat ini terlalu menjijikan," pemuda berambut kuning gelap itu menghela nafas.

Tapi meskipun ia sudah tahu di seberang lautan sana Sasuke akan memaki dirinya beberapa kali karena kalimat di suratnya ini, jemarinya tetap melanjutkan tulisannya.

Ia tidak peduli.

 _Sekali lagi, aku harap surat ini akan datang secepatnya. Aku bahkan merelakan sebagian uangku untuk membayar lebih tukang pos sialan itu. Sebenarnya ada yang aneh dengan raut wajahnya, tapi ia berjanji akan mendahulukan surat ini jika nanti kapal berikutnya berangkat, lagipula, aku tak bisa membelanjakan uangku untuk apapun disini, tak seperti beberapa rekanku yang menghabiskan uangnya untuk berkencan dengan para tuna susila yang bahkan tak terlihat cantik untukku!_

 _Tertanda,_

 _Uzumaki Naruto_

Bibirnya membentuk seringai lebar ketika ia melihat surat yang kini telah terlipat rapi di depannya. Uzumaki Naruto bukanlah orang yang pandai dalam merangkai kata, tapi setidaknya ia sudah menunjukkan usahanya untuk tetap berkomunikasi dengan si penggerutu itu.

Ia mengedipkan matanya dengan jahil pada setiap prajurit yang berpapasan dengannya. Kemudian siulan menyebalkan mulai keluar melewati bibirnya.

Suasana hatinya tak pernah sebahagia ini.

* * *

 ** _3 Desember, 1924_**

 _Hai, Sasuke._

 _Kau tahu? Balasan suratmu itu terlalu pendek!_

 _Aku kira kau akan mengomel habis-habisan dan menulis surat yang sangat panjang. Tapi ternyata tidak, eh?_

 _Baiklah, kau simpan saja marahmu untuk nanti._

 _Jadi, latihan kami untuk bulan depan nanti semakin merepotkan. Jiraiya bilang kita tak tahu sebesar apa kekuatan musuh. Semua prajurit harus bersiap untuk hal yang terburuk._

 _Tak usah khawatir, meskipun aku ini selalu dipanggil bodoh olehmu, aku ini jadi salah satu yang terbaik di pasukan. Hebat kan?_

 _Hei, kau bisa cerita padaku tentang semuanya, jangan tulis surat yang terlalu pendek lagi seperti kemarin. Meskipun aku tahu kau ini memang orang yang tak banyak bicara._

"Beri aku sedikit pujian!" Naruto menggerutu dalam gumaman kecil, berhati-hati untuk tidak membangunkan rekannya yang tidur dalam barak yang sama.

Dengan cepat ia menuliskan ucapan basa-basi di akhir surat sebelum memasukannya ke dalam amplop. Pemuda itu mengucapkan kalimat harapan agar suratnya cepat sampai ke tujuan seperti biasanya.

Malam itu terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya, sementara tubuhnya juga bergidik bukan karena suhu saja, tapi karena dengkuran dan lolongan binatang di luar sana yang bersahut-sahutan dari ujung ke ujung.

* * *

 ** _2 Februari, 1925_**

 _Hei, Sasuke._

 _Maaf. Maaf. Maaf._

 _Maaf aku baru membalas dua suratmu yang lalu._

 _Aku tahu kau sangat ingin membunuhku saat ini. Kau bisa melakukannya nanti kalau kita akhirnya bertemu._

'Kalau akhirnya aku pulang,' ia berujar dalam hati.

 _Kami benar-benar tak tahu kekuatan musuh. Mereka berhasil mengalahkan ratusan pasukan garis depan kami dalam waktu satu bulan. Bahkan aku dengar barak prajurit yang ada di utara berhasil dihancurkan._

 _Mengerikan sekali._

 _Satu minggu yang lalu ada upacara penghormatan bagi para prajurit yang gugur dalam perang._

 _Rasanya aneh melihat rekanmu yang baru saja tertawa dan makan makanan hambar dari kantin bersamamu terbujur kaku di tanah yang terlalu dingin._

 _Aku juga menikmati setiap jengkal kalimat yang kau tulis dalam suratmu untukku. Selamat juga untuk kakakmu yang akhirnya jadi hakim besar, aku ikut senang._

 _Oh, iya._

 _Jangan pernah berhenti menulis untukku, Sasuke._

Salju yang masih turun di bulan Februari itu tiba-tiba tampak terasa mengerikan.

Si rambut pirang melipat suratnya dengan hati-hati, disinari oleh cahaya remang-remang dari lilin yang tak menolong.

Ia menggertakan giginya, mencoba menghalau rasa takut yang mulai merayapi hatinya.

* * *

 ** _14 Juni, 1925_**

 _Hei, Sasuke._

 _Jenderal Jiraya memerintahkan kami untuk tak menulis surat lagi. Musuh semakin mendekati pusat pertahanan kami setelah membabi-buta ribuan prajurit selama beberapa bulan ini._

 _Kalah atau menang bukan jadi urusan penting lagi sekarang._

'Aku hanya ingin terus hidup.'

 _Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya aku mengirim surat, situasi dan kondisi saat ini sangat tak memungkinkan._

 _Aku tak ingin membuatmu cemas atau apa―_

Ujung bibirnya terangkat, membayangkan si kaku Uchiha Sasuke itu menepuk jidatnya sendiri karena kalimatnya ini.

― _tapi aku hanya mau bilang kalau kau tetap jadi salah satu orang yang terpenting bagiku._

Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum memberanikan jemarinya sendiri untuk melanjutkan tulisannya.

 _Aku kagum atas caramu yang membuatku tak menyerah tanpa menyentuhku. Terima kasih._

Terima kasih atas ejekan dan cemoohmu.

'Aku tahu kau mencintaiku, brengsek.'

Ia tersenyum sambil meneruskan tulisan tentang tetek-bengek hidupnya sebagai prajurit, sembari menghalau kalimat yang sebenarnya sangat ingin ia tulis sedari tadi.

'Aku jatuh cinta dengan kau yang bisa menyentuhku bahkan tanpa sepasang tangan.'

"Sampai ketemu lagi, Sasuke."

* * *

 **25 Juli, 1925**

"Tak ada surat untukku?"

"Tidak ada, Tuan."

Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari pelayannya, kembali menyibukkan diri dengan buku tebal di depannya.

Raut wajahnya tak terbaca.

Surat kabar pagi itu bilang bangsa mereka telah menang dalam peperangan. Sama sekali tak menyebutkan berapa banyak yang hilang dan dikorbankan.

Bohong besar kalau ia tak merasa cemas sama sekali.

Berhari-hari ia menunggu surat itu datang, tak peduli seberapa panjangnya. Mungkin pelayan-pelayannya mulai curiga atas perubahan sikapnya sendiri.

Ada ribuan cerita yang ia ingin bagikan dengan si bodoh itu. Bagaimana ia mengalahkan si pembual Sai itu dalam ujian politiknya minggu lalu, gadis-gadis yang mengajaknya ke pesta dansa di ibukota yang ia tolak mentah-mentah, Itachi yang jadi gila semenjak ia bekerja jadi hakim besar.

Terlalu banyak.

Dan mau tak mau, hatinya mengharapkan hal yang lebih dari ini.

* * *

 **5 Agustus, 1926**

Hari-hari berikutnya ia lalui dengan menunggu. Sesungguhnya seorang Uchiha seperti dirinya sangat membenci hal tak pasti semacam ini. Tapi rasa cemas dan takut yang ia tak diakuinya mengalahkan sifatnya sendiri.

Bunyi gesekan pagar besar rumahnya dengan tanah tak beraspal mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pikirannya sendiri. Kemudian pelayannya yang datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh menaikkan harapannya sekaligus.

"Surat untukku?"

"Iya, Tuan."

Secarik amplop lusuh dari puluhan amplop dengan perkamen mahal yang biasa dikirim ke kediaman Uchiha setiap hari.

Jemarinya yang sedikit bergetar membuka amplop itu dengan tak sabar.

Hanya ada beberapa baris paragraf, sepertinya ditulis dengan pena usang dengan kertas seadanya.

Ada tulisan yang sudah ia kenal betul, terlihat lebih berantakan dari biasanya.

 _Hei, Sasuke._

 _Aku akan pulang._

 _Tertanda,_

 _Uzumaki Naruto._

Ada sebaris kalimat kecil di bawahnya.

 _Aku mencintaimu._

 ** _fin._**

* * *

A/N: Selamat hari kemerdekaan Fujoshi Indonesia! :D


End file.
